


Flowers

by cowboynuts



Series: Blessed Are Those [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, It got sad at the end, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboynuts/pseuds/cowboynuts
Summary: “Flowers?” You raised an eyebrow.He looked between you and them and started to blush a deep red, “Oh. I, uh… It’s nothin’.”





	Flowers

When you awoke the next morning, you knew it was late. The sun was high in the sky and streaks of sunlight pierced through the tent and warmed strips of your body. You rolled onto your back and stretched lazily, a small groan escaping your lips. The events of the previous night played in your head and you froze suddenly. Peeking out the tent flap, you didn’t see Arthur anywhere and you scoffed to yourself. You scrambled to get dressed and searched your small camp quickly. Relaxing a bit, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding when you still found his horse hitched by yours. He couldn’t be far.

 

You set a small pot of coffee on the fire and slowly ate a can of peaches as you waited for the water to heat up. The way Arthur was opening up to you was reassuring, but you knew it was new to him and he was struggling with it; you didn’t want to push him for anything. He would set his own pace and you would be there for him every step of the way. A smile crept across your lips as you realized Arthur was with _you._ Something you had been thinking about nonstop since you met him all those months ago was finally, actually, _real_.

 

Pouring two cups of the hot liquid, you set out to find him. Having a feeling he was off sitting somewhere quiet, more likely than not his journal in hand, you set towards the meadow you remembered spotting not too far away from your little camp.

 

He was leaning against a fallen log near the treeline and you smiled when you saw him, leaning over his lap with a pencil in hand.

 

“Mornin’, cowboy,” you tried to keep your voice soft to avoid spooking him, but saw him jump a little at your voice anyway. He grinned at you as you approached, gratefully accepting the cup of hot coffee as you sat next to him with your thigh flush against his. He closed his journal and set it aside, and you noticed the small bundle of flowers next to where the book hit the ground.

 

“Flowers?” You raised an eyebrow.

 

He looked between you and them and started to blush a deep red, “Oh. I, uh… It’s nothin’.”

 

Your eyes widened, a small smirk tugging at the corner of your mouth as you put the pieces together.  

 

“Arthur Morgan,” you teased, “Did you go out and pick me flowers?”

 

He looked sideways at you, smiling a bit and taking a sip of his coffee. You giggled and leaned against him, feeling like a giddy teenager again. Arthur had picked you _flowers_. Flowers! This big, rough outlaw got up before you to pick you flowers. You turned to half bury your face against his shoulder as you blushed. His lips pressed to the top of your head softly and a wave of euphoria rolled over you.

 

“For a wanted man, you really are too kind.”

 

He shrugged and looked off into the distance. You set your cup aside, also taking his from his hand as he looked at you confusedly. You straddled his lap and you heard his breath catch in his throat. Smiling, you met his soft eyes as you held his face.

 

“Arthur, you are so kind and forgiving. And strong,” he looked away, embarrassed. You moved your lips to his neck, kissing softly but with growing passion between your words, “You’re so selfless. Brave. Thoughtful. Smart.”

 

He leaned back, giving you more skin to explore as his hands moved to hold your hips. You sucked at his neck, leaving a faint mark and felt arousal shoot through you at the noise that escaped his lips in response. You let your lips graze his ear as you whispered, “You’re a good man, Arthur. So loyal and charming.”

 

Your hands ran down the front of his chest, feeling his taut muscles and you stopped at his waistband, fingers curling around his jeans. He was breathing quickly now and as much as you wanted to touch him, you wanted to make sure he was okay. You know this was all new to him and the last thing you wanted was to overwhelm him.

 

“This alright?”

 

He looked at you with half lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. He looked more perfect than you’d ever seen him before and love stirred in your chest. After taking a moment to process your words, he nodded fervently and you chuckled in response. You stood up and reached a hand out to pull him up with you. He accepted and as soon as he was on his feet, you kissed him roughly. He let out a surprised moan as you slid your tongue in his mouth and you grinned against him-- this man was putty in your hands. You shoved him backwards into the treeline with fingers splayed against his chest. He had a wild look in his eye and you shivered under his gaze. You met his lips again, crushing against him as he backed into a tree.

 

Even though you wanted to ride Arthur like the cowboy he was until his voice went hoarse, you knew others might not take too kindly to two men fucking in the woods. Hiding under the trees helped a bit, and you were determined to show Arthur how much you wanted him. How much he deserved it.

 

“Arthur,” you moaned his name against his skin, licking and biting his collarbone as your hands trailed back down to his waist. He groaned as you said his name and grabbed a fistful of the cloth on the back of your shirt. You moved your hand to the front of his jeans, palming the half-hard bulge you found there. Arthur let his head fall down against your shoulder with a harsh curse escaping his lips.

 

“Been thinking ‘bout this, huh?” You continued to rub against him.

 

“You got no idea.”

 

You made a mental note to ask about that later, you had no plans to stop what you were doing anytime soon. You felt Arthur tense with anticipation under your touch as you unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off his hips slightly to let his cock spring free. When you took him in your hand and began stroking him lazily, his whole body shuttered and he groaned against your neck. That was all the encouragement you needed and you dropped to your knees in front of him. Your hands moved to push his hips back against the tree and you gave small licks and kisses up his length. He let out a shaky gasp and you took his head into your mouth, relaxing your throat to take him in. Arthur was big _everywhere_ \-- and while it would be a challenge, you were determined to make him feel good. He bucked his hips forward slightly as you took him into your mouth and you looked up to see him watching your every move. You kept eye contact with him as you slowly moved to take his entire dick in your mouth, only looking away as your nose touched his naval and your eyes began to sting. Arthur’s hands went to your hair, grabbing fistfuls as he reflexively pushed your head down into his hips.

 

“Shit, (Y/N), he gasped, “ _Damn_ , that feels good.”

 

You hummed contentedly around him as you slid your mouth back and Arthur lifted a hand to cover his mouth in response, making your own dick strain in your pants at the sight. You pulled back to lean on your heels and look up at him. He had a hand over his mouth and his eyes squeezed shut. His face was flushed red with his broad chest heaving as he panted. Resting a hand on his thigh, you smiled, “Such a good boy for me, Arthur.”

 

He let out a low moan and looked down to meet your eyes, the redness on his face creeping to the tips of his ears and down his neck. You leaned forward, pressing hot, open-mouth kisses around his base. You started massaging the inside of his thigh encouragingly with one hand and used your other to stroke him. He was so beautiful under your touch as he groaned and shuddered. His fingers curled against your scalp tenderly as it knotted through your hair and you relished in the contact. You paid special attention to his sensitive head and underside of his dick, moaning softly into his hip when he twitched in your hand and drops of precome began to slicken your touch. You turned to suck and bite a deep, rich purple bruise into his hip. You wanted him to remember this for a while-- and the noises he made in response made you think he wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon.

 

You looked back up at him as you moved to kneel in front of him again, “ _God_ , you’re perfect. I could do this forever.”

 

“I’m a lot of things, darlin’,” he gasped as you slowly teased over the head of his cock with your tongue, “but perfect ain’t one of ‘em.”

 

You shook your head, determined to make this man see his worth. You stroked him rhythmically as you spoke, “Everything about you is perfect. Your eyes. Your body. Your charm. You look perfect when you think no one’s lookin’. You look perfect, now, bein’ good for me and letting me take you out here.”

 

He groaned and you rubbed your thumb over his tip, smearing more precome over his flushed head. You looked up at him innocently through your lashes, “Bet you’ll look just as perfect coming in my mouth for me, dontcha think?”

 

His eyes went dark as his pupils dilated and you watched a surprised moan rip through his throat as you swallowed him down to the base once more. He let his head fall back against the tree trunk and he rolled his hips into your face, tangling his fingers in your hair as he grabbed you. You moaned against him, reveling in the way his fingers tightened and he gasped your name at the sensation. You took him like that-- swallowing up and down his length and swirling your tongue across his head and the underside of his dick. He moaned and whimpered and cursed the entire time. Sometimes looking down at you and meeting your gaze, only to let out a moan at the way you looked sucking him off and squeezing his eyes shut again.

 

His breathing became more labored and ragged and you knew he was getting close. He began to buck his hips more strongly against you. Taking the message, you slowed your movements-- letting Arthur twist his fists into your hair, tugging roughly as he fucked your mouth. You blinked furiously with stinging tears rolling down your face as you held back from gagging. You gripped his thighs and pulled slightly, silently telling him to finish. He seemed to get the message as he opened his eyes and looked down at you. You moaned sloppily with half-lidded eyes and that was all it took. He groaned harshly and thrusted deep into your mouth, his cock pulsing against your tongue as you felt his hot come hit your throat.

 

You swallowed him greedily, making him twitch and whimper as you teased his already sensitive length. You pulled away and sat back on your heels after you were satisfied. Wiping the wetness from your face, you stood up in front of Arthur-- unable to help the smile that tugged your lips at the sight of him. His cheeks were flushed and a light film of sweat gleamed on his forehead, his head back against the tree and his arms hanging limply by his side. You pressed a hand against his chest softly, standing close to him.

 

“Alright?”

 

He opened his eyes slowly to look at you, blinking a few times to get them to focus. You chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him gently. He moved his hands down to hold your hips and a smile tugged the corners of his mouth as he spoke, “You’re too good at that.”

 

You grinned, “Well, what ca--”

 

Your sentence was cut off with a gasp as Arthur turned you roughly, pulling you back against his chest and wrapping his arms around your torso. He slid one hand down to the waistband of your pants and you let out a low moan as his hot breath drifted over your ear.

 

“‘M thinkin’ I should repay the favor, Mr. (Y/L/N).”

 

You shuddered, no idea where this rough, dominant side of Arthur came from. You would be absolutely lying if you said you didn’t love it, though.

 

“Arthur, you don’t have t--”

 

He moved a hand to cover your mouth forcibly, his voice contradictorily sweet, “It’s fine, (Y/N). Lemme take care of you.”

 

He moved his hand from your mouth to unbutton your jeans, one hand sliding down to curl around you as the other moved back up to rest heavily against your chest. You couldn’t help the whimper that escaped your lips as his rough hand stroked you. He hummed, pleased with himself, as he leaned down and kissed your neck tenderly, “There you go. My boy.”

 

You felt yourself build up dangerously fast. Arthur fell into a perfect rhythm and the way he groaned with his lips brushing your ear made you hot in all the right places. You were already painfully hard from watching him squirm under your touch, and you knew it wouldn’t take much more to make you come. He heard the change in your breathing and chuckled quietly.

 

“Already, darlin’?”

 

He pressed his mouth against the sensitive spot behind your ear and you moaned as you reached up to grab a handful of his hair, “Arthur-- please..”

 

He sped up his movements, groaning softly against your neck. The image of him looking down at you with flushed cheeks and desperation in his eyes was all it took, and you came hard against his hand. He whispered soft praises against your skin as you came down from your orgasm and it made you absolutely melt. You felt your body catch up with the tiredness and you leaned more heavily back against him, eyes closed and feeling content. Arthur leaned his head down to rest in the crook of your neck and you savored the feeling of safety that came with it. After a moment of silence he chuckled, “If that’s what happens when I pick ya flowers, I’ll bring you some every damn day.”

 

You laughed and turned towards him, burying your face against his chest and just letting him hold you. He was warm and smelled faintly of gunpowder and you wanted to burrow into him and never leave.

 

“Told ya you were too kind.”

 

He grumbled in response, but didn’t object and you smiled. You could definitely get used to this outlaw picking you flowers.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Where ya off to?_ ”

 

Your voice made Arthur start slightly as he snapped out of his trance and looked down at you. You were laying down in the grass, arms folded across your chest with your head against Arthur’s thigh. He was leaning back against a rock with his notebook resting on his knees. You two had made your way back to camp and packed up your things with the intention of riding out to find some work. That is, until Arthur had wrapped an arm around you and batted those pretty eyes of his and sweet talked you into spending the day doing nothing but sitting with each other in the quiet meadow. To be fair, you didn’t need that much convincing.

 

He plopped down on the ground and pulled his journal out before looking at you expectantly. You rolled your eyes and sprawled out next to him, watching the clouds pass by above you as you heard him sketch away on the paper. In the quick glances you took, you saw him drawing the flowers he had picked for you and smiled to yourself. How this big-hearted sweetheart had a five thousand dollar bounty on his head was beyond you. He would stop writing every now and then to look down at you and stare. You would nudge against his leg in response and watch him blush lightly and look back at the book in his lap.

 

After a while he just stared off into the distance, deep in thought. You watched him for a bit and memorized the details of his face. The dent on his nose from having it broken time and time again. The faded scar above his right temple. His rough, chapped lips. The way his eyebrows twitched as they furrowed when he was deep in thought. You finally decided to break the silence and dig into that head of his.

 

“Where ya off to?”

 

He jumped and looked at you, “Huh?”

 

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?”

 

He sat for a minute, choosing his words carefully. You watched him as he let out a heavy sign.

 

“I dunno. Just…” His voice was quiet when he spoke, “(Y/N), am I a good man?”

 

You saw the pain in his eyes and sat up to face him, a hand resting on his knee comfortingly as you near whispered, “Arthur, we’ve all done bad things in life. But you give back often. You help people. You’re so kind and generous and help others far more than you help yourself.”

 

He was quiet as he thought and you watched as the tall grass slowly swayed in the breeze. The sun felt comforting on your bare arms and you sat in the moment, enjoying being here with him and doing nothing in particular.

 

“Sometimes I think about death,” he was looking off into the distance, “I don’t believe in nothin’, but sometimes I think about what’ll happen when it’s all over. What’ll happen to me with all my sin. I’ve got so much god damn blood on my hands, (Y/N).”

 

You reached out gently, taking one of his hands in yours and rubbing your thumbs lightly over it. He closed his eyes with a shaky breath and you could feel the sadness weighing heavy on your chest.

 

“Arthur, I don’t think I have the answers that you want. But, I know that you’re a good man. Underneath it all, you’re such a good man, Arthur Morgan.” You gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him as he opened his eyes to look at you. His eyes fell to the ground and you reached forward to lift his chin tenderly, “No matter what waits for you, I promise it’ll be something good.”

 

A tear slid down his cheek and you pulled him into a hug, hushing him softly and rubbing his back. He clung to you desperately and tried to control his ragged breathing. You brought a hand up to card through his hair slowly and felt him immediately relax at the motion. You briefly wondered if he’d ever even remembered the last time he was shown such compassionate affection.

 

“There are men far worse than you, Arthur. You deserve to be happy. To feel loved.”

 

He squeezed you tighter, a soft _thank you_ mumbled against your neck in response. You just simply held him-- comforting him in any way you could for as long as he needed. Arthur deserved to feel the same level of kindness and love that he poured endlessly into others.

 

You wouldn’t give up until he did.

**Author's Note:**

> it wasnt super explicit, but a lot of arthur's internalized homophobia and guilt is in him asking if he's a bad man 
> 
> *slams fists on table* JUST LET ARTHUR KISS MEN


End file.
